The present invention relates generally to footrests, and more particularly to a footrest adapted to stably raise the user's foot in a multiplicity of positions in order to relieve back fatigue and pain.
It is well-known that lumbar hyperlordosis (increased curve of the lower back) and an increased sacral angle are major contributors to low back fatigue, stress and pain; and that by decreasing the lordosis and sacral angle, such back problems can often be reduced or eliminated. See, for example, Low Back Pain: Medical Diagnosis and Comprehensive Management, by David G. Borenstein and Sam W. Wiesel, W. B. Saunders Company (Philadelphia, 1989), Low Back Pain Syndrome by Rene Cailliet, F. A. Davis Company (Philadelphia, 1988), "Epidemiology and the Impact of Low-Back Pain," by J. L. Kelsey and A. A. White, SPINE (1980), "Lumbosacral Junction: Roengenographic Comparison of Patients With and Without Backaches," by Clarence A. Splithoff, J. Am. Med. Assoc. (Aug. 22, 1953), "The Effect Of Posture on The Role of The Apophysial Joints In Resisting Intervertebral Compressive Forces," by M. A. Adams and W. C. Hutton, J. Bone and Joint Surg., August, 1980, Understand Your Backache, by R. Cailliet, p. 56(1984), and Low Back Pain: Mechanism, Diagnosis, And Treatment, by James M. Cox, Fifth Ed. (Williams & Wilkins, 1990). In fact, doctors have instructed symptomatic patients, who spend significant time standing, to stand with one foot on a stool, a brick, or a block of wood. However, these items permit only a single foot position leading to poor balance and patient discomfort and eventual disuse.
Many cushion-like devices have been used for a variety of purposes. See, for example, "Bolster And Sham Holder," by F. Newkirk, Design U.S. Pat. No. 47,140, which issued on Mar. 23, 1915, and "Seat Cusion For Use In A Bathtub 0r The Like," by Maurice Y. Magnin and Mary J. Reid, Design U.S. Pat. No. 320,715, which issued on Oct. 15, 1991. Such devices have a generally low profile and are constructed of materials too soft to stably support the weight of a standing individual.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for stably and comfortably raising one foot of a sitting or standing individual in order to decrease lumbar lordosis and decrease the sacral angle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for stably raising one foot of a sitting or standing individual in order to decrease lumbar lordosis and decrease the sacral angle, while permitting the foot to assume a multiplicity of positions in order to increase the user's comfort.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide an apparatus for relaxing one foot at a time of a standing individual.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.